


Demon Blood: one - Human Blood: none

by BlueCopper



Series: Devil May Cry Spardacest One-Shots [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Anal Giving for Dante, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper
Summary: This wasn’t normal. Was it awkward that he and his brother laid in the same bed? That they shared the same duvet? That they lay over one another? At least that was explainable, after his brain did some morning exercise as he realized it wasn’t a damn dream.The hell wasn't a cozy place... who thought of that? There were hot and cold places and one such cold place...Dante and Vergil are back from hell - what's next?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry Spardacest One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198277
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. I have learned English for years now and I'd like to take the challenge to write fiction. If you have any advice I would be glad.
> 
> Have fun! :3
> 
> Beta-read by TrenchcoatRats - Thank you so much! <3
> 
> DON'T REPOST OR COPY this work without my permission.

The setting sun lit the streets, and Dante was fumbling with the weight of his brother. His heavy steps slow and scraping the asphalt. Grunting, the younger brother heaved Vergil’s arm in a better position around his shoulders before his other arm wandered back to Vergil’s waist, so he didn’t grind along the ground. Yamato’s hilt poked into his side. The brothers reeked. The grime of months, blood and other filthy stuff crusted over their clothes and bodies. Vergil was barely conscious enough to take a step here and there. At least the streets were mostly empty, and the humans didn’t seem to be tempted to ask Dante if he or his brother needed any help or something. His face was twisted in exhaustion, he was nearly there. Only a few meters more and they were in the stillness of the Devil May Cry. Without nosy people watching them. The sign was off. Doors locked. Putting Vergil down carefully on the stairs, making sure he leaned in a stable pose against the wall. Dante rummaged in his pockets for the keys, hoping he hadn’t lost them in hell. To have to replace the door, or the locks wouldn’t be so tempting, also open, broken doors attracted people he hadn’t the desire to deal with, not now.  
  
“So you’ve got this... Soon?” Vergil’s voice was rugged, strained, but there still was a slightly annoyed overtone. Then he wasn’t that terribly hurt, although he wasn’t able to let his sword vanish in the ether. Dante rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes.” he grunted laconic, almost flat. He felt almost as bad as Vergil... they needed some rest. Finally, the door swung open. And he gripped Vergil, locking the door behind them. The office smelled stale, dust and garbage that was ignored for too long, but it was still better than hell ever was. He dragged his way towards the stairs. Sometime later they were in the bathroom upstairs and it astonished Dante that they made it so far. Vergil wasn’t of any help. He placed his brother in a sitting position on the floor, his back towards the bathtub and Dante flopped beside him. He needed a short rest. It was dim in here and quiet, and he savored the peaceful mood. After months this was the first moment of utter silence and without the restlessness of demon-attacks. Only the breathing of himself and Vergil. He could hear the heartbeat of his older brother if he concentrated. After a while he heaved himself up, tried the light switch. No electricity. Good thing they had good eyesight. Demon blood one, human blood none. Hopeful he tried the water tap and sighed in relief. At least they had... cold water. Therefore somebody seems to have taken care of the Devil May Cry. Sighing, he looked at Vergil. His face appeared relaxed.  
  
“Can you get yourself out of your clothes?” he asked, his voice rough. He cleared his throat, taking some sips of the water and sighed. It felt good. Some whiskey would feel a lot better. His gaze lingered on Vergil who hadn’t heard him, it seemed.  
  
The last few months were hard for both of them. For Dante, because he wasn’t used to living in hell like Vergil was. For Vergil, because he was used to being alone and Dante’s company was none he liked. But he got the feeling it was better between them. They had talked to each other outside of their fights... but that’d sure taken its sweet time. After two months, they were both exhausted enough from fighting to talk. Sleep deprivation and strange food did the rest. Without Vergil trying to kill Dante for his cocky behavior and his witty comments, which would probably never go away, and without Dante trying to kill Vergil for his arrogance and aloofness, which would probably never go away either. And without them both trying to kill each other for the past, they were almost in tune. The fighting of the demons got smoother... Dante still couldn’t comprehend everything, but they set some things from the past aside. Yes, it would have been better for them to stay together as kids in the human world where they couldn’t be themselves, but at least they would have had themselves. But the past was the past and that life was never theirs. Vergil had the life of a demon, he the life of a human. Neither of them at home in either world. It was difficult for them both in their own ways, each leaving an undeniable impact on them, shaping them to what they were now. Dante at least understood that, understood Vergil. And it seemed his twin had understood Dante. It was a talk that was overdue for years. Dante smiled. At least it had taken only months until they had settled a few things and V, somewhere inside his brother, had done a fine job.  
  
Dante shrugged his coat off and tossed it in a corner of the room. His boots followed. The months in hell ruined his clothes. Also Vergil’s. The caked blood crumbled from his body as he got rid of the rest of his clothing. Only with his boxers on, he eyed his twin. And there was something new that he couldn’t comprehend yet. This something that held him back as he leaned towards Vergil, crouched in front of him. It held him back to open up the buttons of his vest. Instead, he reached for Yamato, which Vergil gripped with his hand. He tugged at the sword only to see his twin tightening the grip.  
  
“Vergil could you be helpful, please. I think you’re the one of us who really needs to rest.”, he teased and Vergil glared at him with one eye.  
  
Careful he set Yamato aside, as Vergil only groaned in agreement- which was a miracle in itself–and he peeled off the shredded coat and then he fiddled at the buttons of his vest. Boots, socks, gloves and shirt followed.  
  
“Big brother, I need your help. Get you pretty ass up and get rid of your fucking pants.” Vergil snickered and Dante stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. Then a smug grin formed on his lips.  
  
“I complimented my ass, we’re twins after all.” Dante grinned and helped Vergil up.  
  
“Twins as different as they can be.” Vergil opened his eyes and he let his gaze wander over Dante’s face and further down over his body, and he had to grin at the heart print on his boxer shorts.  
  
“Taste is also something you lack. Also, you have a fear of being naked?”  
  
“Nothing against my heart print boxers! I’m the lovelier twin and I have to show this. You’re so buttoned up nobody wants to play with you.” Dante pointed out and ignored the question. Instead, he got rid of his boxers and tossed them aside.  
  
“Nero?” Vergil snarked, and Dante rolled his eyes.  
  
“One time, with a woman where you forgot condoms isn’t proof. Maybe you paid for her.”  
  
Vergil growled, let the topic drop. Maybe too tired of bitching. He placed one arm around Dante’s shoulders as he tried to shove down his pants and underpants in one go. Dante watched and helped, tugging them down. A naked Vergil stood beside him and together they got into the shower.  
  
“We’ve got only cold water.”, he informed him as he opened up the tap and clear water rained down on them. The grime and blood washing down the drain.  
  
They stood together now, water running down their bodies for quite a while, motionless. Each of them just enjoyed getting rid of the dirt of the past few months. Dante shifted the weight of his brother a little and he reached for the shower gel, which was still half full. It was, of course, two in one shower gel. Why spend money on two things when you could have everything in one bottle? A grin crept over his face. He thought about it so he wouldn’t focus too much on Vergil. Who hung naked and heavy on him and hardly did anything but breathe. At least both of their wounds had healed. It was only the exhaustion that bothered them. Dante took some shower gel and started soaping Vergil with it. Washed his hair, which changed from red to white. Then he washed his own hair and then inched his way forward body part by body part. From Vergil to himself and back. From top to bottom. But then he paused at the other’s waist.  
  
“Can you at least wash yourself down there?” Mumbled Dante, trying to catch Vergil’s expression.  
  
“Yes.” was all Vergil said. He raised his hand and Dante squeezed some shower gel on it. Dante washed himself, ignoring the strange situation. Ignoring the weird tugging in his chest, the slight tingling sensation that wandered up his spine and the nervousness that lodged in his stomach.  
  
There was nothing to it, they were brothers. Who hated each other, more or less. Wanted to kill each other and they were also demons. And his demon had been whispering things to him for some time that he didn’t want to acknowledge. What he acknowledged was the differences between them. He felt Vergil’s warmth beside him. Dante had to agree with his brother.  
  
Yes, they were twins. But the different lives they lived had engraved their bodies and souls. Vergil was the older one, a little bit taller than Dante. They were identical twins, but it wasn’t impossible and not guaranteed that they were exactly the same. The older one was in a biological sense, the stronger one... Dante had to grin at that. He was the stronger one, of course. And the handsome one. Their facial expressions were different, their hairstyles, their clothing styles. Even their bodies. Vergil was leaner, muscular, but for other purposes. For swiftness, for maneuverability. His chest was not as broad as Dante’s. Dante was more built for brute force. He liked different fighting styles, he liked the challenge, and maybe he wasn’t as elegant as Vergil. Vergil groomed himself under normal circumstances. Dante didn’t care that much about that. The matter with the souls... was obvious... but this with their bodies... this was something new. Something Dante had never thought about. Now he explored it... he noticed the smooth skin of Vergil. His hairless chest. The slight trail of silver hair down to his dick. Dante’s chest was hairy, with slight silver curls... and a highly praised by past female partners pleasure trail right down to his cock. At least their cocks seemed to be almost the same size, but this was only comparable when they were at full mast.  
 _And you want it to be at full mast?_ Dante shoved the thought right back where it came from.  
  
When they were finally both showered, clean and dried off, they hobbled together into Dante’s bedroom. Too tired to do anything else, Dante placed Vergil on the bed and lay down next to him. Vergil didn’t protest. He pulled a blanket over both of them. He was grateful for not having restless thoughts spin around in his head... he was too tired for that at least. And as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Dante didn’t know when he woke up, nor could he tell how much time had passed since they’d fallen asleep. He only knew that the sun was up. The curtains were almost closed, as usual, and he rubbed his hand over his eyes. That’s when he noticed that something was odd. Drowsy he blinked towards Vergil who laid half across his chest. His one arm was asleep under the pressure of Vergil’s weight. He rubbed anew over his eyes. Was this some fucked up dream? No. His brother lay still there. Asleep. The warmth almost a little too much. The skin to skin contact was more bothersome, was it? His head tried to give some sense to the situation. This wasn’t normal. Was it awkward that he and his brother laid in the same bed? That they shared the same duvet? That they lay over one another? At least that was explainable, after his brain did some morning exercise as he realized it wasn’t a damn dream.  
  
That hell wasn't a cozy place... who thought of that? There were hot and cold places and one such cold place...  
  
 _It was maybe a week ago that they reached a part of hell that was freezing cold. Freezing cold for half-demons was more than deathly for humans. It was absolutely rough to work through this part and it would take them days. The demons and devils there weren’t any more a difficulty than in the other parts of hell. But the cold was really a problem. It was slowly crawling into them, but they weren’t that fazed by it, as long as they stayed in motion.  
  
_ “ _Fuck. This bastard almost froze my arm away!” Dante kicked at the corpse, cursed and looked towards Vergil who was a little bit more affected, as it seemed. Not that he could see it on his face... It was more the crumbling ice shards that fell from his body to the ground where they shattered. He was completely covered in that shit. Dante stepped towards his brother, brushing some ice off of him. Vergil didn’t seem to be happy about the closeness and snarled, his pupils slitted. He seemed to have gotten some wounds and was freezing. Dante let his gaze wander over Vergil. His teeth chattered from the cold, something he would never do when he could prevent it. Vergil brushed some more of the ice off of him and continued on his way. He was nevertheless strong, but their journey was gnawing at them. Vergil had the knowledge and the experience to live in hell. Dante didn’t. And still it seemed Vergil needed help. Besides, he didn’t show it. Almost. The situation was a first... for both of them. Only in rare moments, Dante got a glimpse. His brother was nearly flawless in holding his facade. But the ice-demon had gotten through him. Dante had only luck. Luck he lacked in gambling and in love, but not in fights. After a few miles, he stopped in his tracks. Vergil ventured forth a few steps, and Dante noticed his stride was not as flawless as usual. His twin turned around to face his younger brother.  
  
_ “ _Tired?” one of his brows raised.  
  
_ “ _Nope. But you need some rest. You’re frozen to the core. You’re even shuddering in a way that’s not so normal in this coldness.” They were here for several days now, and Vergil’s shaking became worse... and worse. Dante pointed to one of Vergil’s hands. That one that didn’t lay on the hilt of Yamato. Shivering immensely. Yes, Dante was cold, and he trembled a little, but Vergil was way worse. It’s gotten to him. Vergil frowned, forming the hand to a fist.  
  
_ “ _You imagine things. It’s cold, you shiver as well.”, he hissed through gritted teeth, because his teeth were chattering. Now Dante raised a brow, then he smiled widely. Holding his hands up. No shivering, at least not so severe as Vergil before.  
  
_ “ _Sure? I’m fit as always, dear brother. And I don’t need to bite my teeth together to cover their chattering.” He grinned and winked at his twin.  
  
_ “ _Then don’t just stand there for no reason.”, he grumbled and unsheathed his sword.  
  
_ “ _You’re the one that needs a halt. You’re the reason. So shut the fuck up and let’s find a place to get some rest!” Growling deep in his chest, Dante reached to his sword. They needed both a rest and some warmth.  
  
He hadn’t the urge to fight, again. Dante had stopped counting the fights they fought. Here in hell and all the other ones in his life. Not only those against each other... not only those in violence, also the verbal ones. Vergil was more the type that used big words, precisely cutting them into the flesh of his enemy’s. Dante more the type of bragging and then putting the other ones in place with sheer force. They both were a deadly combination to all enemies and among themselves there was more than enough friction... at least they’re both men of action rather than speaking. As kids, they bickered at each other constantly. It was normal... even now. But now it was a much more adult way of bickering. More violent, bloody, deadly. Dante felt a sting in his chest. Nope. He didn’t want to lose Vergil, again. The incident... with his mother, Temen-ni-gru... both more than enough occasions. He had his share. A third time won’t happen.. The Qliphoth was more than close enough. Dante lowered his hand away from his sword, watching Vergil. He knew exactly his brother wouldn’t fight him if he refused to. But it was a little of a hassle for Dante, too. He liked the fights with his twin, enjoyed them a lot. Vergil was a worthy opponent. He savored them.  
  
He was too egoistic to throw the fights away. And he confessed, at least to himself, he needed Vergil. His brother growled, dissatisfied, as Dante only stood there. Vergil let go of Yamato and as unfazed as possible he followed the way they had to take, to get to a point in hell where the use of Yamato to leave hell was possible. The more way they left behind, the more Vergil seemed to get weaker. Dante didn’t feel great either, but his health was acceptable. He felt strong and determined enough for them both. The will from Vergil was strong, his stubbornness as well. Competed Dante's, at any rate.  
  
They let a few more miles behind them before Dante eyed his twin again. Heavy shivering, his lips blue. His teeth chattering. It worried Dante. Vergil’s facade had gotten some cracks, the damage visible. And this was a thing that settled something like fright into the guts of Dante. He didn’t want to lose Vergil. Not after all these long years, now that they had gotten the time to talk, setting some things aside. After all this time! Vergil stumbled and Dante crocked a brow.  
  
_“ _Are you now ready for a rest?” Vergil only glanced at him, his features expressionless. A moment later Dante caught an ever so slight nod from him, he almost didn’t notice it.  
  
It had taken them some time until they found a place… a cave that sheltered them at least a little from the cold. They hadn’t many opportunities to make a fire or something... they had none options. Dante's head formed another idea and he would make it work. Vergil’s thoughts on that, not his problem now, maybe sometime later... now the only thing on his mind was to help his elder brother. He wouldn’t ask Vergil. He would just do it. That was it. Asking him? He didn’t care what Vergil thought about it, he wouldn’t let him die! That wouldn’t happen.  
  
They reached a nook in the cave that seemed big enough for both of them, and for Dante’s idea, and was small enough to give some coverage before he grabbed Vergil in a powerful grip. His arms were pressed to his sides so he couldn’t grab onto Yamato. He pressed him towards his body, his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and changed fluently in his sin-devil-trigger form. Embracing his twin completely with his body and wings. Emanating more heat - in this form - it seemed the best way to give some warmth to his brother. Dante wouldn’t hold this form too long. He was weakened as well, but it would help. It was the only way he could think of enough warmth. Vergil twisted violently in his grip, assuming the worst. At least this was Dante’s assumption. He thrashed and cursed and Dante gripped him stronger.  
_“ _Stay still! Goddammit! I don’t want to crush you.”, he hissed in the twisted tone of his form.  
  
_ “ _You wouldn’t be able to do that. Even if you would try hard enough.” Vergil hissed, but after a few moments he stayed still. Dante wouldn’t lose his grip, not yet. It was only an occasion for Vergil to free himself. He knew him that well, at least. It was awkward. And the silence between them, too. He loosened his grip a little and Vergil tried to seize the opportunity. Dante squeezed him against his scaled chest, with such force that his twin kept still again.  
  
_ “ _I don’t do this to show you your weakness or something. To be clear. I do this because I care for you. You stupid asshole!” he growled in his two-toned voice.  
  
Vergil snarled.  
  
_“ _If you were in your demon-form as the ice-asshole attacked, you wouldn’t be that affected, but in your human form...” Dante tried to explain himself. Vergil only nodded.  
  
The silence between them was heavy, awkward, and it was oh so comfortable at the same time. To have Vergil this close... it was so fucking good to have him there. Alive, breathing, hearing his heartbeat.  
  
_“ _Don’t die, again.” he grumbled lightly, didn’t know where that came from... Maybe the past wasn’t that forgotten.  
  
_ “ _A favor? For you? That will not happen.” Vergil snapped through gritted teeth, shivering heavily. Dante loosened his grip again, this time his twin stayed where he was. His gaze unfocused, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
_ “ _You can take revenge for it when you feel better.” The gaze he got from Vergil for his words was unreadable.  
  
With Vergil in his arms, his human form against his demon form. It felt right... and he felt that Vergil wasn’t freezing to death. Dante dozed off.  
  
As he woke up again, he was in his human form again, Vergil still atop of him... sleeping? It seemed so... his eyes were closed, his features relaxed. He had never seen Vergil so peaceful since they were kids. That was the strangest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long is there something? Since... since that with the cold... or?” Dante tried to pinpoint it down. At least for him it was since then. Vergil’s eyes lost a little from the brightness they had before. His hands splayed across Dante’s chest, caressing the skin. His calloused fingers felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! :3

Dante stared at Vergil. He couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling. But it had been there for some time now... since the incident in the icy part of hell. Something that nagged at him, made him feel sort of tipsy? Around Vergil... he was more aware of him, and the urge to touch him was present. Something he’d never felt before. That shouldn’t be normal... the urge was almost unbearable and the demon inside him whispered that it was normal. At least for a demon, huh? Dante grimaced at the thought. He couldn’t resist touching Vergil. Slightly sliding his fingertips down his back and up again. It felt so good. The warmth, the soft skin. His brother didn’t seem to be awake enough to bother. Or, was he awake and didn’t care? Dante’s demon urged him to do more... He stopped his movements.  _ Don’t you want more, Dante? Vergil belongs to you now and you belong to him. _ It was frightening for him and reasonable for his demon side... and immoral for his human side. But Dante was a little bit more in tune with his demon-half. He had to be. To deny that side of him was always something nagging in the back of his head, but refusing that side, that inevitably a part of himself, was a failure he’d come to terms with in all the years he’d been around. But he would control this side and if it takes controlling his demon to have Vergil by his side, then so be it. There were worse things. He felt drawn to Vergil, to his strong-willed character, to his strength, to his power. And he smelled awesome. Dante buried his nose in the protruding strands of his short hair and hummed unconsciously. Pleased with the scent. His hand wandered up to Vergil’s neck, caressing the soft skin and stroking slightly with his fingers over his scalp. Feeling his fingers gliding through the soft hair.  
  
“ What are you doing?” Vergil’s voice fetched Dante up from his trance. Making the devil hunter almost winced. He gathered himself and continued with his actions. Vergil lay still over his chest and only his face was turned towards Dante’s, his pale blue eyes searching for an explanation. His facial expression was unreadable. He was so good at being unreadable at. It annoyed Dante. He wanted to draw out reactions from Vergil so badly!  
  
The thoughts in Dante’s head were tumbling, and he didn’t want to stop either, and Vergil only stared up to him, doing nothing. His eyes burned into those of his twin, Dante swallowed hard. He didn’t want to end his caressing, didn’t want to lose the warmth of his brother. Didn’t want to lose his brother. He moved his head towards Vergil and caught his lips with his own, closing his eyes to hide from the aversion in Vergil’s face, but he needed this kiss so desperately. And if it was the one and only kiss, then it should be it.  
  
He felt Vergil’s soft, full lips. His brother seemed unaffected, his lips unmoved. It was a slow, sensual, innocent kiss, only on the lips. Still no reaction from Vergil. He released the kiss and opened his eyes again, to see how an impact he had made. How disastrous the result was. Had he ruined everything for an immoral kiss? Vergil gazed at him. His expression unreadable. Nothing new. But he looked into his twins’ eyes, deeply. Dante returned the gaze, Vergil’s blue eyes so similar to his own, but a little bit more gray than blue. Was it also something that changed with personality? They were the same, yet so clearly distinct. Two half-demons, laying on one another and gazing into the eyes of each other. The time stretched. Seconds felt as minutes and minutes like hours. He couldn’t pinpoint it down how long they looked at each other. Had he ruined everything? His thoughts racing around in his head, chasing each other. It was all too, his thoughts starting to overwhelm him. He thought of everything and of nothing. Vergil’s lips formed into a small smile. A real, genuine smile. Something Dante had never seen on the face of his brother. At least he couldn’t remember having seen it. A smile that showed that he felt the same. His eyes lit up and Vergil closed the distance between them. The kiss was desperate, intense, passionate, and Dante watched every facial expression from his twin. He moved his hands over the trained form of Vergil. Down his back again, shoved out his arm from under Vergil. The arm tingled as the blood flowed properly through it again. Vergil shoved the duvet aside, bringing himself to a sitting position,then swinging one leg above Dante’s legs, straddling him. Without losing the kiss, their tongues entwined, lapping on each other, tasting each other. Dante groaned. Vergil tasted wonderful. He sucked at his tongue and lips. Relished in the growing aroused feeling that tingled down his spine. He breathed heavily against Vergil’s lips as he withdrew a bit. Bringing a short distance between them, but still feeling the warm breath from his brother against his skin.  
  
“ Whoa, what a kiss.” he moaned almost against Vergil’s lips and his hands wandered over the chiseled chest of his twin down to his abs, caressing the hair that followed a tempting path down. His blood rushing down, his cock twitched. Vergil was aroused, too.  
  
“ Indeed. You’re good at that, at least.” Vergil grinned almost. What an unusual sight.  
  
“ How long?” Dante never let his gaze slip from Vergil.  
  
“ Have you felt something? Since... since that with the cold... or?” Dante tried to pinpoint it down. At least for him it was since then. Vergil’s eyes lost a little from the brightness they had before. His hands splayed across Dante’s chest, caressing the skin. His calloused fingers felt nice. And goosebumps wandered down the younger brother’s skin, his dick half hard and twitching. Vergil let his gaze slide over him, lingered a longer moment on Dante’s crotch. His hands sliding down, massaging the firm muscles he could feel under the soft, slightly hairy skin.  
  
“ Years. Since Temen-ni-gru.... Nero’s mother was a lot like you.” Dante stared at his twin. What a confession. So long?  
  
“ His mother, huh? You should tell me about her sometime.” he tried to loosen up the situation and Vergil slapped his twin’s pectorals as retribution. Dante grinned at his brother.  
  
“ Can’t you be serious?” he asked, his gaze colder than before and he twisted Dante’s nipples between his fingers, drawing a pained and lustful moan from the devil hunter.  
  
“ That’s better.” Vergil smiled. Dante sat up, wrapping his hand around their cocks and pumped them in a steady, almost too firm grip.  
  
“ Yeah, I think so, too.” he mumbled and watched Vergil frown, closing his eyes, bucking his hips against Dante’s movements. He felt how hard his brother got, how hard he was. Pre-cum oozing out of their slits, leaving glistening traces running over his hand. Vergil’s scent’s intense and he growled heavily in his chest.  
  
“ I want you. So bad it hurts!” he groaned, his voice deep and hoarse. This time it was his urge as well as the demands from his demon. Vergil snarled in response. His pupils slitted.  
  
“ You got experience with men?” Dante’s voice was ragged as Vergil took control of their drooling dicks, his gaze almost burning at the face of his younger twin.  
  
“ Yes. Lube?” was all he got from Vergil, and Dante cocked a brow. He bit down on his lips as Vergil's pelvis rolled against his. Heavily distracted, he fumbled around on the nightstand beside him, opening a drawer, and took out a bottle with lube... It wasn’t the newest, but it should do.  
  
“ Experience?” Vergil’s gaze glued to his twin’s face, and he smirked. A pleased smirk. Dante felt the heat in his cheeks.  
  
“ Nope, that a problem?” His brother shook his head, ignoring their cocks and turning around. Dante saw how Vergil halted in his movements, maybe he saw something to his interest? Dante frowned, confused. His hands twitched, he wanted to draw Vergil back to him, but he stood up, leaving Dante in the bed. He positioned the standing mirror in a certain way. Facing the bed and therefore the twins. Dante stared. Pleased and with a smirk on his face, Vergil came back to him. Positioned himself on all fours in front of Dante. His face to the mirror, presenting his ass to his brother. The devil hunter stared in awe as Vergil spread his ass. He felt the gaze from Vergil on him, through the mirror.  
  
“ Spread them for me, will you?” he asked, and Dante nodded. Vergil holding up his hand, Dante squeezed lube onto it. And knelt behind Vergil, groping his plump ass. His dick felt neglected and so hard. Lightheaded he watched as Vergil spread some lube between his buttocks, and Dante did what Vergil asked, spreading the ass-cheeks that felt so good under his hands. He knew what was to do it with a man. But he had never done it actually, not even with a woman. So it was awesome to watch Vergil going at it. How he traced his rim, massaging the soft muscle and sinking one finger inside. Dante’s gaze wandered sometimes to the mirror, only to see Vergil watching him. From here, Dante could see the slightly rosy color on Vergil’s cheeks, as he moaned. Dante bit his lips. Restrained himself. It was so fucking sexy. He squeezed some lube on his hand, as Vergil scissored himself with his fingers and slowly sank his index finger in additionally into Vergil. Felt how hot and tight it was. His cock twitched heavily. Trails of pre-cum, dribbling down, pooling on the sheet. Vergil bucked his hips towards Dante and groaned. His breathing heavy. Dante let his finger sink in, as deep as he could, probing around. Vergil bit his lips as he watched him through the mirror. His eyes were closed. Vergil pulled his fingers out, Dante replaced them with two of his, fingering Vergil with three fingers.

“So hot and tight...” he grumbled. His eyes glued to Vergil’s unusually heated, lustful expression. He watched him intensely, how he grabbed the sheets... he used his expression to find the best spot to tease his brother. Probed around, watched him. Until Vergil tightened around Dante’s fingers. Vergil whimpered, his eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks reddened. He saw Vergil’s cock twitching, dribbling more pre-cum down on the sheets. This was so fucking sexy that Dante felt incredibly aroused. He squeezed more lube on Vergil’s ass and with a fourth finger he opened him up more in soft motions, teasing the spot inside his twin occasionally.  
  
“That’s enough...” Vergil breathed hard, his gaze lay on Dante.  
  
“You’re so fucking sexy, I’m drooling.” Dante moaned, withdrawing his fingers. Looking at the gaping hole, wet with lube, winking at him. He swallowed hard. He could barely hold back. Leaning over Vergil’s back, kissing, biting and lapping on his neck, letting his hands wander over his body, teasing Vergil’s nipples, and stroking his dick slightly, while Dante grinded his own between Vergil’s buttocks.  
  
“Fuck me already!” Vergil growled, his pupils slitted for arousal. His voice sounding just slightly more demonic. Dante let his gaze wander one last time over the picture they both made in that mirror. His own pupils slitted, too. Vergil disheveled in front of him. He aligned his cock with Vergil’s hole and let himself sink in. In slow increments, he buried his girth inside his brother. Letting Vergil accommodate to his length. Until his pelvis was flush against Vergil’s plump ass.  
  
“You’re big...” Vergil moaned and Dante grinned happily.  
  
“So are you.” he breathed heavily and let his hand teasingly wander over Vergil's twitching cock. Vergil buckled. Dante bit down his lip and started moving. How his dick stretched Vergil's hole. How his walls dragged along his girth. Digging his fingers into Vergil’s hips he started a more harsh pace. Thrusted deep. Sliding slowly out and repeating the motion. Grinding his hips against Vergil’s. His brother grunted, his hand ripping the sheets.  
  
“More...“ Vergil moaned, and Dante couldn’t resist. The sound Vergil made. Pure music, he wanted so much more of that. He started a harsher pace. Sliding in and out of Vergil, his movements growing in intensity and speed. Dante was searching, wanted to hear Vergil more. He needed that special spot from before again. Needed to make a moaning pleasure-puddle out of Vergil. His trusts growing more violent. Dante knew Vergil could handle it. He felt him clenching around him, twitching. Dante slapped the bouncing ass and Vergil cursed. As Dante hit that point, his brother arched his back, his voice a stuttering moan. Dante saw Vergil’s arms tremble. He grabbed his hips harder, leaving bruises that healed immediately. The devil hunter hit that spot again. He felt Vergil’s legs buckle and his mouth was open in a silent groan. He had the right angle, and he slammed his hips against Vergil’s, feeling the twitching tightness that almost was too much, as Vergil clenched down heavy on Dante as his orgasm ripped through him, without Dante even touching his dick. Spurting his seed in a big puddle on the ruined sheets. His back arched, his head thrown back, his muscles tensed, his mouth open, saliva drooling down his chin. What a view! Dante stared, he almost forgot himself. He rolled his hips against Vergil. Thrusted into him through his orgasm. Felt how he tried to milk his cock dry... the view of a lust-lost Vergil... Dante buried himself deep in his twin and came. Squirting his seed in thick loads inside his brother. He felt it pushing past his cock, dribbling down over his balls and legs. Vergil still felt so tight. On shaky arms and legs, Vergil moaned as he withdrew himself, letting Dante’s softening cock sliding out of him. Dante eyed the gaping, sloppy hole and almost purred, satisfied.  
  
“So hot.” he mumbled, and Vergil laid lazily, but still somewhat elegantly beside Dante on the bed. His gaze on his younger brother.  
  
“You’re not bad. Next time I will show you how I do it.” Dante raised a brow. Then he smiled widely.  
  
“Oh, a next time. I’m looking forward to it. You need something?” Vergil stretched a little, looking up to Dante. He seemed also satisfied. That this was immoral, didn’t faze him, as it seemed... and it felt absolutely fantastic... so the immoral thoughts, doubts and fears were a problem for future-Dante. Right now, he savored everything. Especially this enticing side of Vergil.  
  
“Something to clean up.” Dante nodded, he headed towards the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and a towel. Together they cleaned up the mess a little. Dante kissed Vergil lazily as a loud crash and the sound of creaking wood echoed through Devil May Cry.  
  
“I heard you dragged your old, wrinkly, stinky demon-asses back up here! We have to talk!” Nero’s booming voice made Dante wince in discomfort.  
  
“Mouthy brat.” he mumbled, and Vergil cocked a brow.'  
  
“You can pay for that door, kid!” Dante shouted back to Nero, letting Vergil flinch beside him. Dante stood up and rummaged through a dresser near the bed. Searching for something to wear for both of them. He liked the thought of Vergil in his clothes.  
  
“Come on down and greet me, won’t ya?!” Nero boomed again. Dante grinned, slipped himself in a fresh pair of boxer shorts and threw another one towards Vergil who caught it in the air.  
  
“Really? Teddy bears?” Vergil’s frown was… more cute than anything. Dante grinned, posing for his brother. He saw Vergil’s unenthusiastic frown deepen as he looked at his twin.  
  
“Matching clothes!” he proudly proclaimed, presenting his own teddy bear boxer shorts.

“We need to get some new clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be absolutely awesome! :D
> 
> (Maybe Vergil and Dante aren't vulnerable to cold... but I needed it!)
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
